jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/TimF. - postacie
Jak pewnie po tytule można się domyślić - ten blog to spis wszystkich postaci pojawiających się w TimF. I to wcale nie tak, że mam za dużo postaci w notatkach i się niekiedy gubię, przez co stwierdziłam, by założyć wpis poświęcony przynajmniej połowie z nich. To nie ma z tym NIC wspólnego. W ogóle. Główne postacie = Lisa Lisa - 'główna bohaterka opowiadania ''This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy pojawiająca się w prologu. Jest córką ojca i matki, a także przyrodnią siostrą rodzeństwa oraz siostrzenicą imię. W wieku jedynastu lat straciła pamięć na skutek wypadku. Po tym incydencie trafiła pod opiekę Nigrum, pęłniącej rolę jej "zastępczej matki". '''Wygląd Jedenaście/dwanaście lat : Jedenastoletnia Lisa, pomimo swojej dosyć drobnej budowy (a przynajmniej tak opisuje ją Nigrum), ma w sobie dużo siły i energii, co udowadnia przede wszystkim poprzez kontakty z Danny'm, który niejednokrotnie oberwał od dziewczyny, nawet na początku ich znajomości. Twarz Lisy jest owalna, usta jasnoróżowe z pełniejszą dolną wargą, nos mały a uszy przylegające. Oczy dziewczyny są dziko zielone, otoczone gęstym wachlarzem czarnych, aczkolwiek krótkich rzęs. Włosy Lisy są ciemnobrązowe z jaśniejszymi pasemkami, długie do okolic pośladków (albo nawet i dalej), przez większość czasu związane w zwykłego warkocza z nieco przydługą grzywką opadającą na lewą część twarzy. Nos i policzki przyozdabiają ledwo widoczne piegi. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Nigrum nabyła długą ranę na lewej łydce, która zostanie z dziewczyną do końca pod postacią blizny. Strój dziewczyny zostaje opisany dopiero w dwunastym rozdziale. Lisa nosiła wówczas nieco za dużą zieloną tunikę oraz brązową, trochę postrzępioną spódnicę do połowy ud, które dodatkowo zasłaniały jasne bandaże. Buty dziewczyny były ciemnobrązowe, wykonane ze skóry z płaską podeszwą. Górną część obuwia zasłaniał dodatkowy czarny materiał, a samą górę zdobiło futro. Od Tenebrisa w rozdziale trzecim otrzymała również ciemnoszare futro na ramiona, przypinane do ubrania, które miało jej zapewnić choć odrobinę ciepła. 'Historia' 'Charakter' 'Relacje' ''Nigrum Nigrum i Lisa są dla siebie jak rodzina, mimo, iż nie wiążą je żadne więzy krwi. Ich relacje można przedstawić jako ''matka - córka, choć między nimi jest jedynie dziesięć lat różnicy wiekowej. 'Ciekawostki' * Początkowo miała mieć trójkę rodzeństwa : starszego brata Danny'ego, młodszą siostrę Anastazję oraz młodszego brata Michaela. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Danny został przydzielony do innej rodziny, a pozostała dwójka przestała istnieć. * Urodziny obchodzi czwartego marca. 'Wiek' Prolog : 11 lat Rozdział 1. : 11 lat Rozdział 2. : 12 lat Rozdział 3. : 12 lat Rozdział 4. : 12 lat Rozdział 5. : 12 lat Rozdział 6. : 12 lat Rozdział 7. : 12 lat Rozdział 8. : 12 lat Rozdział 9. : 12 lat Rozdział 10. : 12 lat Rozdział 11. : 13 lat Rozdział 12. : 13 lat Rozdział 13. : 17 lat Danny/Tenebris Danny "Dan" / Tenebris - jeden z głównych bohaterów opowiadania This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy pojawiający się w rozdziale trzecim, choć wtedy nie znany z imienia czy też przezwiska. Jest synem Ulfra i Sigridy, a także starszym bratem Aury. Smoczy obrońca i jeździec Woolly Howla o imieniu Titi. Jego obecną dziewczyną jest Asaja. 'Wygląd' W pierwszych rozdziałach, gdy Tenebris wkracza do gry, jego wygląd jest praktycznie nie znany. Z opisu w rozdziale Kamienna posadzka (3) można się dowiedzieć, iż strój chłopaka składa się z czarnej, skórzanej zbroi z fioletowymi elementami oraz maski z wyszytym na niej srebrną nicią uśmiechem, ciągnącym się przez prawie całą jej szerokość. Ponadto wiadomo jeszcze, że nosi ciemno szare futro, zapewniające mu ciepło na klatce piersiowej i ramionach. W końcówce rozdziału Wełna czy łuski? (5) oddał je Lisie, by ta mogła się choć trochę ogrzać. Zbroja ma na celu upodobnić go do jego smoka. Na początku rozdziału ''Biorąc los we własne ręce ''(8), dzięki Titi, ujawnione zostaje więcej szczegółów wyglądu chłopaka. Oczy Tenebrisa są piwne, jasnobrązowo zielone z drobnymi, złotymi plamkami. Włosy kruczoczarne, lekko pofalowane i na tyle długie, by móc je związać w krótką kitkę. Kilka kosmyków opada na jego czoło i oczy. Na policzkach bruneta znajduje się kilka pieprzyków i drobnych zadrapań w tym ledwo widoczne blizna na lewej stronie twarzy, ciągnącą się od ucha do mniej więcej połowy policzka. 'Historia' Danny urodził się jako syn byłego Łowcy smoków oraz znachorki, a także szamanki wyspy, na którą rodzice chłopaka przenieśli się na wieść o ciąży kobiety. Z racji tego, kim był Ulfr, rodzina nie była szczególnie lubiana wśród społeczności. O ile Sigrida i jej mąż nie byli wytykani, o tyle Danny tego nie uniknął. Od początku swojego życia był czarną owcą, odtrącaną i poniżaną przez rówieśników. Od dzieciństwa słyszał obelgi i przezwiska w jego stronę, był oskarżany o klęski żywiołowe (pamiętna burza podczas jego narodzin) oraz wyśmiewany przez swój wygląd. Z czasem nauczył sobie z tym radzić, choć miał żal do rodziców, że nie potrafią tego przerwać, a nawet nie próbują. Jedyne na kogo mógł liczyć to młodsza o cztery lata siostra, Aura. Kiedy ukończył dziesiąty rok życia, zaczął uczęszczać na obowiązkowe nauki z zakresu wiedzy o obronie przed smokami. Był najlepszy z części teoretycznej i słaby z praktycznej (nie chciał krzywdzić smoków, co było kolejnym powodem do drwin). Jedyne co mu szło z praktyki, to władanie mieczem. Jakiś czas później, podczas zimy zgubił się w lesie i natrafił na jaskinię, gdzie leżała ranna smoczyca Woolly Howla. Danny i smoczyca zawarli między sobą nić zaufania, która pogłębiała się wraz z kolejnymi wizytami chłopaka. Ostatecznie chłopak i Woolly Howl się zaprzyjaźnili, a Danny stał się treserem Titi. 'Charakter' 'Relacje' 'Ciekawostki' * Urodził się szóstego sierpnia w sezonie burz. * Postać Danny'ego istnieje od 2014 roku, choć wówczas był raczej na marginesie opowiadania, będącego "pierwszą wersją" TimF. * Początkowo, miał być starszym bratem Lisy, oraz dwóch, nieistniejących już postaci : Michaela i Anastazji. * Blizna, którą posiada na lewej stronie twarzy, jest symbolem wygnania na jego rodzinnej wyspie. Zgodnie z tradycją, jej autorem jest ojciec Danny'ego. * W dzieciństwie i wczesnych latach młodości należał do plemienia Nieugiętych. 'Wiek' Prolog : 14 lat Rozdział 1. : 14 lat Rozdział 2. : 15 lat Rozdział 3. : 15 lat Rozdział 4. : 15 lat Rozdział 5. : 15 lat Rozdział 6. : 15 lat Rozdział 7. : 15 lat Rozdział 8. : 15 lat Rozdział 9. : 15 lat Rozdział 10. : 15 lat Rozdział 11. : 16 lat Rozdział 12. : 16 lat Rozdział 13. : 20 lat Nigrum Nigrum - jedna z głównych postaci pojawiających się w opowiadaniu This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy w prologu. Jej smokiem, a zarazem najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Błyskawica. Zastępcza matka Lisy, mimo jedynie dziesięciu lat różnicy między nimi. Wojowniczka, jeźdźczyni smoków oraz ich obrończyni. 'Wygląd' 'Wiek' Prolog : 21 lat Rozdział 1. : 21 lat Rozdział 2. : 22 lata Rozdział 3. : 22 lata Rozdział 4. : 22 lata Rozdział 5. : 22 lata Rozdział 6. : 22 lata Rozdział 7. : 22 lata Rozdział 8. : 22 lata Rozdział 9. : 22 lata Rozdział 10. : 22 lata Rozdział 11. : 23 lata Rozdział 12. : 23 lata Rozdział 13. : 27 lat |-|Postacie poboczne = Furia Furia - bohaterka trzecioplanowa, pojawiająca się w opowiadaniu This is my Fight. Debiutuje w rozdziale dziewiątym. Jeźdźczyni Temperance i wróg numer dwa Łowców smoków. Młodsza siostra Asgareth'a i starsza Halldis, a także matka Thyrii i Imię oraz była żona Drago Krwawdonia. Ponadto jest ciotką Asai. Asaja Asaja - postać debiutująca w rozdziale jedenastym. Córka Asgareth'a, bratanica Furii i Halldis oraz obecna dziewczyna Danny'ego. Rywalka Lisy. Alba Alba - bohater trzecioplanowy debiutujący w dwunastym rozdziale This is my Fight. Będąc w więzieniu Łowców smoków nawiązał porozumienie z Nigrum i razem z nią uciekł z niewoli, by następnie mogli rozejść się w swoje strony. Jeździec Imię. 'Wygląd' Niewiele wiadomo o wyglądzie Alby kiedy pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Jedynie tyle, że jego włosy są czarnego koloru a oczy brązowe, podobnie jak u Nigrum. Eliza Eliza Dzika Zieleń - postać jedynie wspominana w This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy w rozdziale czwartym. Po śmierci kobiety, jej ciało zostało umieszczone w szklanej trumnie na podwyższeniu, dostępnej dla tylko jednej osoby. |-|Antagoniści = Asgareth Asgareth - jeden z głównych antagonistów pojawiających się w opowiadaniu This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy w rozdziale trzecim. Jest Łowcą smoków oraz dowódcą swojego oddziału, a także prawą ręką Kroteda. Ponadto jego córką jest Asaja, a młodszymi siostrami Furia i Halldis. Halldis Halldis - jedna z głównych antagonistycznych postaci opowiadania This is my Fight. Po raz pierwszy ujawnia się w rozdziale trzecim. Łowczyni smoków, dowódca jednostki stacjonującej w Fortecy Łowców smoków, a także kat oraz osoba przesłuchująca. Młodsza siostra Asgareth'a i Furii, a także ciotka Asai i [Imiona). 'Wygląd' Halldis jest wysoką kobietą o dosyć masywnej budowie ciała. Nie warto jednak oceniać po pozorach, bo mimo krągłych bioder i dużych piersi, kobieta jest świetnie wytrenowaną wojowniczką o dużej sile, którą chętnie pokazuje w walce - nie ważne czy bronią, czy też gołymi pięściami. Częste walki odznaczają się na jej ciele licznymi bliznami, siniakami i ranami (większość z nich nie jest nawet zagojona, gdyż je bagatelizuje). Włosy Halldis, tak jak jej starszego rodzeństwa, są w kolorze jasnego blondu, sięgające do połowy pleców i praktycznie zawsze przerzucone na jedno ramię. Oczy kobiety są ciemno brązowe, niemalże czarne jak węgiel. Thyria Rozłupywacz Thyria Rozłupywacz - postać drugoplanowa, po raz pierwszy ukazująca się w rozdziale trzynastym. Córka Drago Krwawdonia i Furii, a także bliźniacza siostra Imię. 'Wygląd' Dziewiętnaście lat : Pojawiając się pierwszy raz w TimF. Thyria ma dziewiętnaście lat, a co za tym idzie, śmiało można nazwać ją kobietą. Jest szczupła i dosyć wysoka, wiecznie wyprostowana, bez żadnych oznak jakiegokolwiek skrzywienia. Twarz Thyrii jest owalna i wiecznie blada, niczym śnieg, przez co jej ciemnobrązowe oczy wydają się być jeszcze bardziej ciemniejsze niż są w rzeczywistości. Brwi ma czarne i gęste, nos mały a usta malinowe z pełniejszą dolną wargą. Pod oczami kobiety znajdują się szarofioletowe cienie, których szczerze nie cierpi. Włosy Thyrii, podobnie jak jej ojca i brata są ciemnobrązowe, choć częściej określane jako czarne (bliżej im do tego koloru). Wiąże je praktycznie zawsze w dwa kucyki, następnie robi "bulwy", znowu związuje i resztę zostawia rozpuszczoną. Po bokach głowy zostawia po jednym paśmie włosów. Ubiór brunetki składa się z długiej pomarańczowej, nieco za luźnej tuniki z dekoltem odsłaniającym obojczyki i część ramion. Na to zakłada brązową kamizelkę tej samej długości co tunika, wiązaną u góry czarną wstążką i z kieszeniami u dołu. Dodatkowo na jej talii znajduje się skórzany, całkiem szeroki pas z klamrą, na której środku jest przyczepiona metalowa czaszka. Przez całą długość pasa przebiega linia okrągłych ćwieków. Górną część ubioru dopełnia ciemnoszare futro zapinane klamrą na ramionach oraz futrzano-skórzane karawasze na przedramionach, oplecione czarnym pasem materiału. Spodnie kobiety również są czarne. Na kolanach błyszczą metalowe nakolanniki, a poniżej widać już tylko buty. Ich górna część wykonana jest jedynie z brązowej skóry z dodatkiem metalu i czarnego materiału. Dolna część przykryta jest futrem, które dodatkowo przytrzymują czarne, skórzane paski. Między warstwami znajdują się pasy pomarańczowego materiału. Od czasu do czasu na szyi Thyrii można dostrzec naszyjnik z smoczym kłem. Nieodłącznym elementem stroju kobiety jest metalowy hełm z dwiema parami rogów : większą po bokach i mniejszą na czubku. |-|Smoki = Titi Titi - jedna z głównych smoczych postaci pojawiających się w TimF., po raz pierwszy ukazana w rozdziale piątym, choć jest już wspomniana w poprzednim. Jej jeźdźcem oraz treserem jest Danny, zwany Tenebrisem. 'Wygląd' Titi nie różni się niczym w kwestii anatomicznej od innych smoków swojego gatunku. Posiada masywną klatkę piersiową, dwie pary silnych i szerokich łap, jedną dużą parę skrzydeł oraz lekko postrzępione lotki na końcu ogona. Grzbiet, kark i okolice głowy porastają zgrubiałe łuski, imitujące futro. Paszcza i oczy gada są fioletowe. Dodatkowo, na tylnej prawej łapie Titi znajduje się kilka jasnych blizn. Jedyne co różni smoczycę od innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, to kolor łusek. W czasie w którym większość Woolly Howlów posiada jasne umaszczenie, głównie brązowo beżowe, łuski Titi przybierają ciemno szarą barwę, która w złym świetle wygląda jak czerń. Titi jest prawdopodobnie jedynym Woolly Howlem o takim kolorze. Błyskawica Błyskawica - jedna z głównych smoczych bohaterów opowiadania This is my Fight. debiutująca w rozdziale drugim, choć wówczas praktycznie nie znana. Większy udział zaczyna dopiero w rozdziale szóstym. Jej właścicielką a zarazem jeźdźcem jest Nigrum. 'Wygląd' Smoczyca należy do podgatunku Nocnej Furii, zwanego jako Shock Fury. Poszczególni przedstawiciele tej rasy wykluwają się raz na kilkadziesiąt lat w rodzinach Nocnych Furii, w związku z czym, smoki te są niezwykle rzadkie. W dodatku, nigdy nie wykluwa ich się więcej niż dwójka. Łuski smoczycy przybierają śnieżnobiałą barwę wraz z licznymi, błękitnymi zdobieniami oraz czarnymi i granatowymi elementami. Kocie oczy Błyskawicy są błękitne jak bezchmurne niebo latem z ledwo widoczną, jaśniejszą obwódką przy źrenicach, które przez większość czasu są zaokrąglone. Budowa anatomiczna smoczycy niewiele różni się od Nocnej Furii. Ciało Błyskawicy jest długie na siedem metrów i smukłe, z potężną klatką piersiową, dwiema parami silnych łap i skrzydeł, oraz lotkami na krańcu ogona. Głowa gada jest dosyć duża i spłaszczona z sporymi uszami i dodatkowymi wypustkami. Kolce przebiegają po głowie smoczycy, plecach i ogonie. Zęby Błyskawicy są krótkie, ale niezmiernie ostre, wyposażone dodatkowo w truciznę, którą gad może wypuszczać według własnego uznania. Kolce na grzbiecie i ogonie w przeciwieństwie do Nocnych Furii się nie rozkładają. Dodatkowo brakuje wypustek na łapach. Temperance Temperance - smoczyca z gatunku Gnatochrup, wytresowana i ujeżdżana przez Furię. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w rozdziale dziewiątym, choć dopiero w następnym pada jej imię. 'Wygląd' Podobnie jak reszta przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, Temperance jest wielkim smokiem, budzącym strach i fascynację samym swoim wyglądem. Ciało smoczycy jest zakryte szczelnym pancerzem z kości martwych smoków, tak, że bladozielonej skóry praktycznie w ogóle nie widać. Głowę gada zdobi para skręconych rogów, a ogon potężna maczuga, będąca jednocześnie bronią gada. Zęby Temperance są długie i niezmiernie ostre, budzące przerażenie wśród świeżo zaciągniętych Łowców. Oczy smoczycy są oliwkowe ze zwężonymi przez większość czasu źrenicami. Lyforn Stardust Burza Demon Mgiełka Erilia Huragan Harpun Honey Mat&Trap Nyfen Dysariel Arsen |-|Gatunki smoków = 'Szmaragdowy Błysk' 'Wyjec Księżycowy' 'Majestatnik Bezźrenicowy' 'Mroczar Mglisty' 'Oceaniczne Widmo' 'Zgrzytacz Błękitny' |-|Już wkrótce... = Regin Regin - postać drugoplanowa, jeden z głównych antagonistów opowiadania This is my Fight. Pierwsze wzmianki o jego postaci pojawiają się w trzynastym rozdziale, a w następnym jest już osobiście. Nadzieja Niepokój Shiva Anadretta Ulfr Sigrida Aura Mehan Zdobywcy Nieba Hallbjørn Asvald Ned Molly Duriel Kayen Arran Zdobywcy Nieba |-|Galerie postaci = Alba Anadretta Anadretta.jpg Anaprojekt.jpg|Pierwszy projekt, nieoficjalny strój Asaja IMG 20171023 183618 895.jpg|Piętnastoletnia, 2017 Asaja.jpg|Piętnastoletnia, 2018 Asgareth Aura IMG_20180713_185904.jpg|Pierwszy projekt Auraoficjalnywygląd.jpg|Oficjalny wygląd i strój, 16 lat Danny 'Nadchodzące postacie, szkice, projekty itp.' IMG_20180624_220356.jpg|" - Gdybyście miały ten sam kolor oczu i włosów, z pewnością bym was nie rozróżnił." IMG_20180516_165041.jpg|Jeden z pierwszych projektów, nieoficjalny. IMG_20180704_222724.jpg|Oficjalna fryzura. Rysunek nie zbyt dobry, ale ma w sobie coś uroczego. IMG_20180713_192040.jpg|" - Zrobię wszystko, by poznać prawdę." IMG_20180713_192317.jpg|Jeden z pierwszych projektów, nieoficjalny. Lisa. Shiv.jpg|" - Jesteś strasznie spięta, Thyr." Błyska.jpg IMG_20180819_182533.jpg|Tak, zmieniłam nazwę gatunku z 'Neonowy Strzał' na 'Szmaragdowy Błysk' oraz odrobinę kolory, ale niczego nie żałuję c: Swoją drogą, ma ktoś pomysł na imię dla tego smoczka? ShivaOficjalnyWygląd.jpg|Oficjalny wygląd Shivy (ta to dopiero namiesza w czyimś życiu...) Lissssa.jpg|Póki pewne rzeczy dzieją się jedynie w mojej głowie, bonus który jest pod spodem, pozostanie tajemnicą :3 ThyrKartaPostaci.jpg|Nie ma to jak telefon zmieniający kolory skóry. Meh. I tak - każda postać będzie miała takie coś (sposób na to, jak zmarnować sobie życie...). Lisa17przedUA.jpg|Oficjalny wygląd i strój Lisy nr. 1 (17 lat) ShivTropSzar.jpg Lisa1213.jpg|12/13 lat Nadzieja26.jpg|Dwudziestosześcioletnia Nadzieja. Oczywiście w kolorach :) nie łamiący się ciągle rysik od niebieskiej kredki mogłabym śmiało powiedzieć, że dobrze się przy tym bawiłam, mimo prawie dwóch godzin siedzenia przy biurku LisaProjekt.jpg|Taka tam nieudana Lisa z października o której zapomniałam xd to miała być karta postaci, no ale cóż, nie wyszło FirstShiv.jpg|Wierzcie mi lub nie, ale tak na początku miała wyglądać Shiva :P IMG 20170808 215709 539.JPG|Arsen 'Postacie na przestrzeni lat' 'Nadzieja' IMG_20190107_171454.jpg|2015 r. Nad2017.jpg|2017 r. Nadzieja26.jpg|2019 r. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki